Dee's Love Story
by FanGirling
Summary: They say John Dee is cruel,selfish and desperate to rule the world. Well,I must admit that's true.But most of them think that's all he has to offer.This is love story about the other face of the Doctor.Based on the song Until the day I die. Dee x OC
1. The First Meeting

Hey guys, this is my first story and I am really sorry if there are any misunderstandings since English is not my mother language. I accept any corrections and hope you enjoy the story. Please rate and review

- And two pieces of the chocolate cake, please. – a young girl pointed one of the cakes and smiled. She had dark brown, maybe even black, eyes and straight brown hair. She was dressed like a normal teenager and seemed to be around 17 years old. She talked nicely and mannerly. Right next to her stood an elegant man, dressed in a dark-grey costume. He also had grey hair, tied up in a pony-tail, revealing his face. At first the girl, named Tami, didn't notice him, but then he spoke:

- Two of them, huh? – he smiled and she turned to face him. He had nice grey eyes and a smile that fascinated her.

- Yeah. – she smiled in return and then received her order and decided to go home.

- It was nice to meet you. – he said and she realized he was English. What is he doing in New York then? She shook her head and decided not to answer. She went out, leaving the stranger behind. He, on the other hand, kept looking at her until she was out of sight.

- Hey, people. – Tami pushed the door and went inside. She brought four sandwiches and two cakes- one for her and one for her identical twin sister. – Dinner. – she declared and sat down on one of the chairs. A minute later three other people entered the room- a woman around her 50s and a man, maybe a little bit younger. They joined Tami at the table, along with a girl, who looked just the same but had her hair tied in a bun. – Here, Mia. – she gave her sister a piece of cake and a sandwich and they all started to eat.

Tami woke up and realized it was the middle of the night. She looked around, seeing her sister sleeping right next to her. She felt her throat soar and decided to go to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk. She stood, trying not to make any noise in order not to wake her sister up and went out. She opened the fridge and brought out a bottle of milk, which she opened and drank. The liquid refreshed her throat and she decided it was time to go to bed.

The moment she turned around she realized something was wrong. There was a man, standing in front of her she's never seen. Or has she?

"You". – she thought, recognizing the man from the sweet shop. She was surprised and shocked to see him here. What was he doing? She then realized the dinning room was burning- she could clearly see the smoke and the flames. And also sensed a smell of rotten eggs.

At the same time she heard someone opening a door, maybe the one leading to Flamels' room and then Nichola's voice:

- Tami, Mia, hurry, Dee has found us! He's set the place on fire.

And then the black-eyed realized: This was…

- You're John Dee. – she said, her voice trembling. She'd heard terrible things about him and she felt paralyzed. She scanned the place, looking for a way to go past him. But before making another step John approached her and put a hand on her mouth. She tried to scream but her voice was dead.

- Just don't scream, ok? I won't hurt you. I'm not here for that. – his eyes were sincere and Tami calmed down a bit and he released her.

- What then?

- What do you know about me? – he asked, curiosity in his eyes. Tami saw the Flamels running around, probably packing their things.

- That you are a heartless egoist who wants to take over the world. – she answered sincerely. At this moment she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

He smiled bitterly: - That's not exactly true. My purpose is to bring on Earth the Dark Elders. You see, long ago while they were ruling, the Earth was a better place.

-I don't understand. – Tami shook her head. That contrasted to everything she knew from Flamel.

He sighted:

-Flamel didn't tell you this, did he? Of course, he always lies. Well, The Elders want to make the Earth like it was before. Like Atlantis.

-But that's great! – Tami said. She wondered how there could be someone against it. And then something stroke her- she was against it.

He smiled. A sly smile:

-Yes, it would be. All we need is the Book which Flamel holds, you and your sister. Will you help me? – he took the girl's hand in his and kissed it.

She opened her mouth to respond and saw Mia, Perenelle and Nichola standing in the corridor. She rushed towards them and what surprised her- Dee didn't stop her. She didn't know why but she trusted him more than she trusted the Flamels.

When she came closer, the others realized that Dee was there, too. Tami stopped and turned back to face the stranger, who she has just met.

- Tell me, Flamel. – she started. - Is it true that when Atlantis was on surface, the Dark Elders were kings of our planet?

- Listen, Tami… – he started but the girl interrupted:

-Is it true?- she insisted on a straight answer and Nichola realized he had no other choice but to say the truth. It took him a while to answer but in the end he said "Yes."

A tear fell down Tami's cheek. So she has been on the wrong side all along.

- But, Tami. – he raised his hand but it was too late. The girl ran back to Dee, who put a hand on her shoulder. A second later a burning beam fell between them and the smoke was so tense she couldn't breathe. She saw the face of her sister- the girl was shocked and felt betrayed. At that moment she wanted to go and talk to her, but the English man kept her close:

- Don't go now. She will understand. Come on.

- But that's – Tami started but then coughed. -.. my sister, I can't leave here.

- Come with me. We'll get her soon, I give you my word. – he looked at her with his sincere grey eyes and she trusted him. She nodded and they escaped through the window...


	2. A Sudden Death

~A week later~

- Let her go, Flamel! – Tami found herself shouting at the old man. – She doesn't belong to you, nor does the book!

- Tami, just listen…

- I don't want to hear your lies again.

- He's not the one telling lies here, sis!

A girl, looking just the same as Tami got out of a room. She felt confident and Tami was glad she was okay.

- Mia.. I came to rescue you. Flamel is- she pointed him but Mia interrupted:

- He's not. You are being fooled, sister. Dee's using you.

Tami turned to face John but he seemed calm. She knew he didn't lie.

- No, Mia, you're wrong. Flamel got you with magic.

- What have you done to her, you… - Nichola couldn't keep his emotions to himself anymore and attacked the English man. A green ball of energy flew towards John Dee, who was quick enough to move out of the way and to return the attack. The air smelled like mint and rotten eggs. The alchemist, on the other hand, didn't have such reflexes and was forced to jump back and to fall on the ground.

- Nichola! – shouted Perenelle and raised her hands. A stream of water came out of her palms and headed for the Doctor.

- John, look out! – Tami shouted and saw him avoiding the attack. She sighted and Mia used the moment to approach her. She caught her arms and started speaking:

- He's fooling you, Tami.

The girl shook her head but Mia continued:

- Listen to me! The Dark Elders used the people as slaves and some of them also fed on them. I bet he didn't tell you that.

Tami didn't know how to respond and just said:

- Go on.

- He wants to rull the world, Tami. Not to make it a better place. When he's done using you, he'll leave you.

Until now Tami believed her. But the last sentence confused her. She remembered a moment just a few days ago.

_She was sitting on a comfortable couch. Different dishes, all delicacies, smelled good right next to her, on the table. John was sitting right beside her. They were talking when suddenly he put his hand behind his back and pulled out a rose. Tami put a hand on her mouth surprised and then stretched it forward to receive the present. She smelled the nice rose aroma and smiled. John bent towards her slowly, smiling. She followed his example and closed her eyes when their lips met. The kiss was deep and full of love. She felt secure as his hand stroke her cheek…_

- No, he won't. – she said confidently. – What you've told me might be true- he has a desire for power. But he's not using me. – her eyes were now full of tears. It just could not be true.

Her sister didn't know what to say. What has happened between them, how Tami felt, all was now clear. What she thought.. She opened her mouth a couple of times but closed it again.

- Then our path separates here.

Tami looked shocked, seeing the tears in her sister's eyes.

- The two that are one. One to save the world and one to destroy it. Which one are you, Tami?

Her sister wasn't sure of the answer. She hasn't expected this. Lost in the conversation, none of the girls noticed the big ball of energy, flying towards them.

- Tami, look out! – John shouted. But it was too late. As soon as the twins turned around, a ball hit one of them and the other was thrown away.

Seconds later Tami heard someone calling her name and opened her eyes. Her vision was damaged and she had to blink twice in order to focus.

- Tami, are you okay? – John was holding her head, talking to her.

- Mia! – she jumped and lost her balance. She fell right next to her twin, who was badly hurt. A piece of metal gave out of her stomach.

- Tam… whatever you choose..

- Don't speak. – Tami put her hand on her sister's wound and started feeding her with her golden aura. An aroma of strawberries filled the air. She knew that she could help her sister this way. But this time it was pointless. Both sisters felt that and Mia tried to stop her, using her own aura. Tami saw a silver balloon around her sister and the air became a mix of chocolate and strawberries. – No, Mia. Stop. Save your strength. – whispered Tami. She was becoming dizzy and weak.

- It's useless and we both know it. – she smiled or at least tried to. – I love you, sis.

- I love you, too. – tears were falling down Tami's cheeks when she said that. Did she hear it?- she asked herself. She must have! But deep inside she knew- her sister stopped breathing just when she finished speaking. She didn't hear that Tami loves her. And the girl wanted that so badly. Her sister just had to hear it for a last time. And now she's gone. No. She can't have. – No, no, Mia, listen to me, LISTEN! – her aura was gone, no one sensed chocolate in the air anymore. Perenelle and Nichola, who were lying on the ground until now finally managed to stand, despite their injuries. John, who also kept his distance until now, also came closer. It was becoming dangerous. Tami gave her sister strength really fast- and she was loosing her own, too. She was screaming, desperately trying to save her sister, although it was too late. Her eyes were wet and she could feel her hands shaking. She had no strength, she felt disorientated, she couldn't hear John calling her, at a moment she couldn't even see what was happening- she had a blackout and then she was dragged away from Mia's body.

- No, NO! Let me go, this is my sister! I've got to help her! – she fought John back or at least tried to. She was so weak she couldn't even stand on her feet and fell. Nevertheless, Dee was strong enough to hold her and not let her hurt herself. He pulled her close and sat down. – My sister, let me go…

He held her in his arms, while she was stretching her hands towards Mia's dead body. She felt she couldn't stay awake anymore. She continued to whisper her sister's name until she lost conscious.


	3. An Unexpected Turning

_- Will you teach me the Water magic?_

_- Is that what you want to learn? – he asked reluctantly._

_She nodded._

_- I was thinking… if you would like, I could teach you to transfer aura. _

_- Aura? – Tami looked interested._

_- Yes. You see, when you're in the middle of a battle and a friend of yours is hurt, you can transfer some aura to heal his wounds._

_Tami's eyes lit up and she spoke:_

_- Show me._

_John sat down on the floor next to her. He pulled out a knife and asked for her hand._

_- I will heal it right away, I promise. _

_- I'm not scared, John._

_He looked up at her. That girl, she was so fragile, yet so brave. He knew he could break her without much effort but she still was the boldest he has ever met. Or the most naïve. He looked down again and cut her hand with the knife. Just a little bit. _

_- You put a hand on the wounded place. – he touched her hand. – You form your aura. – Tami could see his yellow aura around his hand and could sense the smell of rotten eggs. – And you transfer it. – she could see and feel her hand heal. It felt nice, comfortable and pleasant. No pain at all. Just warmth. – Now you can try. – he cut his hand and she repeated what he has just taught her. She tried to form her aura and then to transfer it. It was working. She could feel the nice warming again and she felt like they were bonded in some way. She raised her eyes and met his grey fascinating look. She smiled blushing and he… he was proud and happy._

"_I know you have the girl, Dee." – a voice in the telephone spoke. It was nor male, nor female. _

_- Master? – he spoke quietly, not wanting to break Tami's sleep._

"_Don't ever lie to me anymore, human."_

_- Yes, Master. I was just waiting for the right time. – he gulped._

"_Bring her here."_

_- But, Master, I thought…_

"_She is gold, right?" – the voice asked._

_- Yes._

"_And her sister is silver?" _

_- Yes._

_The voice on the other side sighted with relief. "And the book?"_

_- I was about to say that. After a week we are going to get her sister and the book. I gained her trust._

"_We don't need her trust. Just her power."_

_Dee bit his lower lip and said nothing._

_- Very well then. Call me after 7 days. And you'd better have the book and the silver until then. – the line was broken._

_John turned around. Tami was sleeping so calm. He bit his lip again and leaned against the wall. What was he going to do with this girl? He couldn't just hand her over. They would use her and God, they may kill her. And he couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't. He loved her too much for that. He had to figure something out._

_- Will she ever speak to me again? – Tami asked. She was sitting in the kitchen, her hands on the table. She was really doubting her sister would forgive her. – It's like I betrayed her. _

_- Of course she will forgive you. – John smiled. – She's just confused right now. But she will understand you._

_- I'm not sure, John. We were always very close but.. I mean, we always argued. We rarely shared the same opinion. – her eyes were desperate so Dee decided to come closer. He sat down next to her and held her hand._

_- Everything is going to be alright. I promise._

_- When are we coming back for her?_

_- Soon. – he nodded. – I just want you to gain a little bit more experience. You will need it if we have to fight Flamel. They are powerful and they might be angry at you because you left them._

_- They won't hurt Mia, will they? – she asked frightened._

_- No, they won't. They still hope that you'll join their side. They won't do anything that will prevent you from doing that._

_She nodded: - I see. – Tami sighted and looked down. John stretched his hand forward and stroke her cheek. He then raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. _

_- I won't let anything happen to you or your sister._

_She smiled and felt comfortable. He was giving her the strength and courage she needed. She laid forward and kissed him._

Tami woke up. She had a terrible headache. She remembered passing out and before… oh, no. Where is Mia? She jumped off the bed and realized she was home. John's home. She went out and nearly bumped at him.

- Tami… - he started and she tried to push him away.

- Where's Mia?

He put his hands on her arms and she looked directly at his grey eyes. Suddenly she re-saw scenes from last night. Her sister… Her eyes were wet and tears started falling down her cheeks. She felt she was loosing the end of it and whispered:

- My sister…

He nodded and hugged her.

- Wait. – she pushed him away from her. – Mia said… she said you just want to rull over the world. Over people. – she said that as question and John gulped:

- Yes, it's true. But, listen, you and I, we can be king and queen. I will never hurt you.

- You're not even a human, Doctor John Dee. – this was the first time she said his full name. She went back and grabbed her stuff. – How can you… how… you're a human yourself! – she shouted.

He made a face showing he was disgusted from calling himself "human".

- You've lost your true identity, haven't you? You don't even know who you are anymore. All you want is power. You don't care about the others. At least Flamel was right about this- you are a heartless egoist. – her words hurt him. Every single one of them poisoned his heart. But she was right after all. All he cared about was reaching his goals. Heartless egoist, that was all he was. He didn't say a thing, didn't even watch her packing her stuff and leaving, tears in her eyes. He knew it was better for her this way. He would have only hurt her. Beside, she's a human. She would die in less than a 100 years.


	4. Help In A Hard Time

Contains spoilers for the Warlock

A dark-haired girl was hiding behind a rock. She tried to stay invisible but desperately wanted to see what they were doing. She could see four people- three men and a woman. They were all gathered and in the middle stood a fifth… well, Tami couldn't call him "person" since he was just half human. His bottom part of the body was like an octopus or something. He gave one of the men something, which he held in his hand. She sensed it was an egg. The man had grey hair, tied in a ponytail. "That John, never changes." – she smiled. And then she felt it. He lost his balance and she knew he was hurt. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them she could see each one's aura. John's was being drained from that creature in his hand. Actually, no, she corrected herself. Not his aura, but his blood. John let the creature go and a man put it down in water. Tami couldn't see exactly what it was because it was very small. But she could see or more correctly sense John. He was drained and fell unconscious. And at that very moment she knew what she had to do. She sat down and faced the sea. "It would have been easier if I could approach him." She sighted and closed her eyes. She could feel John's heartbeat and his aura in the air. She felt warmth between them, a connection.

About fifty meters away, John Dee felt better. He opened his eyes, feeling warmth he knew so well and looked around. But there was no one touching him. Then how? No, it can't be. And then the connection was gone. He looked around once again but could see no one except Niccolo, Billy and Virginia.

- Are you okay, John?

He nodded.

Tami felt drained. She knew she was pale, her head was spinning, her heart was very likely to jump out of her chest. She laid back and just waited for her aura to make her feel better. She smiled. "You haven't changed, have you, John? Always in some kind of a mess."


	5. A Happy Ending

So, this is the last chapter. This story is based on the song "Until the day I die" by Story of the year. You will see why in this chapter (the lyrics are at the bottom if anyone needs them) I really hope you enjoyed my story, if you did (or did not) please leave a review :)

John Dee sent a ball of fire against three of his enemies. They flew away when the piece touched the ground and exploded. The Doctor smiled and looked around. He was in the middle of the battle. The air was full of smells and auras. He had beaten many but many were left. He sighted and turned to face another enemy. And then he saw her. He thought he was dreaming. The girl had brown hair and just the same black eyes he knew so well. And yet she was different. The girl he knew was fragile and weak, insecure and needed protection. This one knew perfectly well how to defend herself. Her eyes showed confidence in self-abilities and that same bravery which John so much loved. But she was not naïve anymore.

The girl stretched her hands forward and two of her enemies, John's allies, were raised up by powerful tornado-like wind. They were thrown away of the battlefield. The young woman then put out a sword she has been carrying and stabbed another one, who was standing right next to her. The way she combined magic with pure fighting skills fascinated John and he found himself unable to look away. Until…

A ball of aura flew right next to his right ear, forcing him to come back to reality. He looked around, noticing Sophie. He could see flames in her eyes, her body covered in pure silver aura, the air around her smelling like vanilla.

- You… you are the one responsible for all of this… you are the one that took my brother away from me! – she threw another ball of aura, which John avoided easily. He smiled because this battle would be won without much effort. The young Newman girl was just inexperienced. Sophie created a hurricane and sent it to the English man, who set it on fire and turned the direction in 180 degrees. The silver twin jumped aside but was not quick enough and her sleeve caught fire. She poured water on it and her skin was safe. The next moment a second tornado, this time full of water, reached her and surrounded her. She felt she couldn't breathe and started to drown. She couldn't escape it, no matter where she moved. A second later a girl jumped on top of her and brought her out of the deadly hurricane. Sophie started to cough and then said:

- Tami, thanks…

- You're welcome, kid. – she stood up and faced Dee: - Why don't you fight someone your own rang?

The English Doctor took a step back. He wasn't expecting this. But before he could do anything a thunder lit up the sky. There was a massive wind and the clouds gathered, becoming darker and darker. John could sense that Tami was controlling the weather. And he couldn't help himself feeling delighted. There was a sudden fog but just between the two of them. The others seemed to be unattached to the weather changes. In the next moment the girl jumped out of the fog , holding a fire ball which she threw at Dee. The magician created a ball of water and threw it back. When the two elements combined steam evaporated. The girl used this distraction to reduce the distance between them and then pulled out a sword. Dee was also quick enough to defend himself with a weapon of his. The swords met each other in the air, followed by a noise of two fighting metals. Tami continued with her fast attacks but John didn't give up either. He fought back although he had difficulties keeping up with the pace. Minutes later she had pushed him outside the battlefield, near the forest. When they were near a tree the girl didn't miss the opportunity to knock the weapon out of Dee's hand. She kicked him and his back leaned against the tree. Tami neared herself and pressed a knife against his neck. He looked her in the eyes, those confident black eyes but said nothing. Is that how he was supposed to die? She shared the look. Those grey eyes, which fascinated her. Those eyes, which never showed how he really felt. But she knew him a little too well.

She remembered moments from her, or their, past. Her heart was beating fast of the adrenalin in her blood and the pace of the battle. Now it felt like the time has stopped. She suddenly realized she couldn't kill him. Everyone but him. He saw she was reluctant to take away his life and when she dropped her weapon he grabbed her hand and twisted it. Tami screamed and punched him forcing him to release her. She then tried kicking him in the stomach but Dee was quick enough to charge his own attack, forcing the girl to bend down. They switched their places and the girl jumped, trying for a second time to kick him.

- I… hate… you. – she said while punching and kicking. John, on the other hand, managed to push her until she leaned against the tree. He moved forward and grabbed her wrists with his two hands, pressing himself against her and… kissing her.

Tami closed her eyes, enjoying the Doctor's lips against hers. She felt she has needed that for a long time.

John didn't know why he did this. They were opponents, he had to kill her when he had the chance. But instead the feelings he thought had buried a long time ago forced him to do something, which… felt nice. He broke up the kiss and looked her in the eyes. He could see the lit- up look: the look which she had every time he was near her. The look that showed how she really felt about him.

- We shouldn't do this, John. – she whispered. Instead of giving her a reply, he kissed her again, this time releasing her hands which she immediately put on his neck and brought him closer. This kiss was something the both desperately wanted for a long time.

When they broke the kiss again they faced each other and John held her face as if he wanted to see something different:

- You have changed.

She nodded- But you haven't.

- It's been a long time, Tami.

- It has… - there was silence for a moment and then she spoke- But here we are again. Fighting. We are on opposite sides again.

He nodded.

- Are you… immortal?

- Yes.

- Have you got a master? – she could see curiosity in his eyes. As if he wanted to know if someone "owned" her.

- No, I don't. – she shook her head.

- And you saved me. Back then. On Alcatraz.

- Yes.

- But how did you transfer blood? I thought that's impossible.

She smiled secretly:

- Is it, John?

- And from a distance… you are very skilled.

- Well, thank you.

- Thank _you_. – he accented the word.

- You know… I will always help you, John. Just like you helped me back then.

He nodded.

- But in the end we are enemies.

- I'm afraid we can't change that. You want power and I am the one who must prevent you from getting it. But we still save each other's lifes, huh?

- Yeah. – he smiled. – Tami… when you were gone, I could never find myself again. I lost my identity forever. When you are here, I feel like I'm being a better person. A real human. When you're not, it's like I don't feel anything. Nor passion, nor pity for anyone.

She shared his smile. It must have been very hard for him to say such words, John has always been very selfish. She appreciated it.

- At first, when I met you, I thought you are a fragile little human who needed protection. Just a mortal girl with big hopes and ambitions. You were a brave young lady. Even naïve, I must say. I liked you because you were very different from my world. Your conscious was full of beauty and no worries at all. You lived in a dream, a wonderful dream. A dream I wanted to share. With a girl that was everything I wasn't – caring and loving.

She breathed heavily but didn't say anything.

- Then, when you saved me, I secretly knew it was you. I felt the warmth, that warmth I always feel when you are beside me. It's different from everyone else's. I realized you have become very powerful and I felt proud and amazed. And now… seeing you in battle, I know you are a part of my world now. You were always brave but now you are skilled and confident. And full of secrets. I like you in all your shapes, kid. – he stroke her cheek and she continued:

- I've always liked you for who you are, Doctor. You seemed to be cruel, selfish and desperate to rule the world. Well, I must admit that's true. But you are also passionate and loving, although that's a part of you which you don't show that much. You are not the person everyone thinks you are. And I am proud I really know you. – she gave him a smile and changed her tone- So, we are going back in the battle?

He nodded.

- Yes, and if we are still alive after that, we will continue relying on each other in our hardest moments.

- Indeed, John.

He let her go and headed back to the battle, without getting his eyes off her.

- I'm going to stop the evil from getting control of my world. – she said.

- And I'm going to get control over your world. – he stated.

They smiled at each other and went their separate ways. Although none of them said they loved the other one, they knew it, deep in their hearts. And they would do whatever it takes to keep that person alive.

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart<p>

As years go by I race the clock with you  
>But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too<br>You remind me of the times when I knew who I was  
>But still the second hand will catch us like it always does<p>

We'll make the same mistakes, I take the fall for you  
>Hope you need this now I know I still do<p>

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<br>Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you<p>

Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?  
>We never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much<br>My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
>But still we'll say, "Remember when"<br>Just like we always do, just like we always do

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<br>Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you<p>

My hands are at your throat I think I hate you  
>We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do<br>My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you  
>We made the same mistakes, we made the same mistakes<p> 


End file.
